transhumanismfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Материалы FTA
Ниже приведены английский тексты целей FTA (Финская трансгуманистическая ассоциация) и плана действий на 2005 год. Документы были переведены с финского и присланы Ari Heljakka. National goals # Academic goal (intellectual foundation) # Memetic goal (mental infrastructure) # Discursive goal (public discussion) # Political goal (legislation) # Individualistic goal 1. a) Production of articles for high-quality intellectual media, with the goal of presenting precise THist points of view in key questions, both in issues of general and specific nature. b) Comprehensive WWW presence. 2.a) Emphasizing the destructive nature of bioconservativism. Pointing out that b.c. is only one form of traditional phenomena linked to various mental weaknesses: eg. fear of novelties, hypocrisy, negative attitude to life, pessimism, loath for this life (as opposed to afterlife). b) Familiarizing the public with the term "transhumanism" in a proper light. The definition of the term should be kept as minimal as possible, instead of eg. portraying shock level #4 -type scenarious for laymen. c) Referring to TH _only when necessary_. (As eg. Dale Corrico has noted, we do not want the key issue of public discussion to be TH. We want the key issue to be bioconservativism.) d) Pointing out the supremacy of TH ethics in contemporary ethical issues such as the definition of human life, relationship between human and technology, slowing down aging etc. 3.a) Pushing the public discussion into state where it is automatically moving towards THism, by a proper memetic coordination. Bio-conservativism will become as shameful as racism. At this point, in principle, the TH associations no longer have to participate in the public discussion. b) The members of the TH association are encouraged to participate in public discussion also as individuals (not representatives of the association). 4.a) Legislation that sufficiently accounds for catastrophies that originate from technology. b) Legislation that conforms to TH ethics. c) Legislation that enables maximally free research, in the limits set by clearly articulated and consistently applied level of risk tolerance. d) Finland will become a country of top level TH research, which is made possible by the freedom of research and positive attitude to TH, combined to the internationally recognized current excellent state of research. 5. Supporting memebrs and citizens in their attempt to develop mentally and physically. by Ari Heljakka / Transhumanist Association of Finland Execution plan Organization * Determine the exact criteria for advisory board membership, decide the member candidates, and invite them. * In our meetings, we should have as many presentations of TH subjects as possible. The presenters may be members, scientists and politicians. * Found regional and university-specific suborganizations for the association * Raise the number of members to 200 by the end of the year, while paying attention to _what kind_ of people we are targeting the membership for. * Encourage activity outside Helsinki Action * Negotiate TV06 with WTA * Design, make and deliver a colored leaflet about TH * Collect money from members via donations * Encourage the members to talk about TH in the forums that each member naturally attends to * Find out the views of the local stem cell researchers on the research restrictions in Finland. Contact the local politicians in charge, if necessary. * Lectures on the annual national Humanism conference * Having a TH presentation stand at specific public occasions (appropriate conferences, opening ceremony of the univ of Helsinki, etc.) * Lecturing about TH to high school students by volunteers Abt the items in the exec plan: most of them we have actually carried out, but not all. Eg. the membership number is still around 125-130, due to the lack of people who would like to be in charge of establishing student TH organizations. Currently there aren't any, even though sci/tech students would make the most natural member candidates. While the Goals have mostly been written by me (and accepted by FTA), the Exec plan is just a composition of stuff that has been proposed by several people.